The Journey Continues
by andysiri123
Summary: It's been a couple of years since Andy found out about his powers and attended Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He couldn't imagine a life without being in the X-Men. However things take a turn for the worst and he ends up with him leaving. Now, Andy finds himself in the very small town of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico responding to an ad he saw online. Slight SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! If you haven't read my X-Men story I suggest you read that before reading this. Let me know what you guys think! :D**

Chapter 1

Andy sat in the passenger seat of the large van, watching Erik and Jane focus on various hand-built equipment. All of a sudden his stomach lets out a monstrous growl, and everyone stops what they're doing to turn and look at him with arched eyebrows.

"I told you guys we should have gotten something to eat before we came out here," he complained and rubbed his stomach.

"Oh my Gosh," Darcy exclaimed, "I am seriously about to die from starvation." She added. Jane looked at the two and glared.

"We'll make a run for Taco Bell after we're finished here. Now will you two stop complaining?" Dr. Erik Selvig responded irritably as he and Jane played with their research equipment in the back of the van.

"C'mon, guys. We've been out here for hours. Can't we just call it a day and come back tomorrow?" Andy asked and pouted his lips.

"I'm glad someone else around here understands how I feel. I can't believe I'm even wasting my time here when I'm only six credits behind from graduating college." Darcy whined with a huff.

"Just a little bit longer." Jane mumbled absentmindedly while trying to focus on her research that she has been studying for months.

"So, what's this "anomaly" of yours supposed to look like?" Andy asked his friend softly while gazing up at the beautiful darkened sky through the windshield. Shimmering stars were strewn all over the mysterious atmosphere. It was incredibly breathtaking.

"Well – it's a little different each time." Jane said passionately while turning around to face Andy who was still sitting in the passenger seat. "Once, it looked like, I don't know, melted stars, pooling in a corner of the sky. But last week – it was a rolling rainbow ribbon."

"I've always said you should be a poet." Dr. Selvig lightly teased Jane. She only smiled shyly in return before continuing to look down at her work. Determined, Jane popped her head through the roof of the van, looking up towards the cryptic sky. Picking up a large gadget, she placed her magnetometer – its monitor calibrating with the constellations above. It appeared to be cobbled together from spare parts of other devices. Shortly after, Dr. Selvig stood up from the roof next to Jane. Andy sat back and laughed as he saw the two bodies halfway out of van and then turned to see Darcy messing with some of Jane's equipment. He let out a big smile, things were finally beginning to feel normal again and in some odd way these people were feeling al ot like a family to him.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy suddenly asked, breaking Andy out of his daze.

"No" Jane blatantly replied, Darcy huffed in response.

After a few moments when nothing was happening, Andy heard Erik speak up "Jane – I think they're right. We should just get going. You can't keep doing this."

Jane panicked for a moment before diving back into the van and rustling through her hand-made gear and special equipment. "The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second." She quickly flipped through pages of her worn-out notebook. Dr. Selvig looked at the younger woman with somewhat annoyance.

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist." He reminded her.

"Not a storm chaser." Andy added from the front.

"You hush." Dr. Selvig pointed a warning finger at Andy before looking at him with confusion, "And aren't you supposed to be over here _assisting_ us in our – I mean, Jane's experiment?"

"I thought I was just supposed to do all the heavy lifting?" Andy confusingly replied.

Jane paused what she was doing "You? Heavy lifting?"

Andy replied with a shrug and grinned.

"I'm telling you – there's a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research." Jane refocused, slightly panicking. "Erik, I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure."

Andy and Darcy, who were silently chatting, noticed something awfully strange.

"Darcy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Andy asked, placing a hesitant hand on the intern's shoulder, grasping it as his eyes widened in disbelief.

Instead of responding to his question, Darcy called out, "Jane? I think you want to see this." Jane, herself, narrowed her eyes in confusion before gasping softly in shock when she noticed the change in her monitors.

Dr. Selvig appeared extremely shocked, as well, as they both stumbled up through the roof, staring up at the estranged sky through the dry desert. A strange characteristic and hauntingly beautiful aura was painted upon the horizon. Everyone was truly dumbfounded.

"Holy. Shatner." Jane breathed in shock.

"I thought you said it was a "subtle" aura!" Dr. Selvig exclaimed.

"GO!" Was Jane's only hurried response. Darcy wasted no time in starting the car and speeding towards the strange event that was happening. Andy let out a startled yelp when Darcy was roughly driving the vehicle.

"Whoa there speedy Gonzalez." Andy chuckled as Darcy sped through the dry sand.

"Move over." Jane demanded Andy as they switched spots. A video-camera clutched in her shaky hand, Jane rolled down the window and grinned like a maniac as she excitedly filmed the commotion that was happening within the sky. "Isn't this great?" Jane asked with adrenaline excitement.

"You're seeing it too, right?" Jane asked with uncertainty lacing her voice. "I'm not crazy?"

"Well," Andy paused for a moment, "that depends on how you define crazy." Andy said as he saw the determined and somewhat maniac expression on Jane's face.

"Get closer." Jane ordered Darcy impatiently.

"Right. Good one." Darcy responded somewhat sarcastically.

"Go!" Jane demanded at her and Darcy immediately floored it towards the strange, violent spiral.

Some of Jane's excitement seemed to have rubbed off on Andy, because he was beginning to feel more excited instead of nervous over the fact that they were getting closer to the forbidding tornado. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning strikes down through the center of the funnel cloud before them with terrifying intensity. The van rocked from the huge blast. That's when Darcy suddenly began to maneuver away from the tornado.

"What are you doing?!" Jane cried out.

"I am not dying for six college credits!" Darcy exclaimed, rapidly turning the steering wheel.

"No!" Jane shouted as she gripped the wheel in one hand, trying to turn in the direction of the tornado while Darcy tried to move the other way. Both women struggled and grunted for control of the steering wheel, swerving the car in every direction. All of a sudden they were interrupted from her heated struggle when the van unexpectedly slams into the figure of a man. Everyone screamed in shock as Darcy finally slammed on the brakes – the van coming to a screeching halt.

A paralyzed moment settled in between everyone – breathing hardly and looks of shock and disbelief as they exchanged nervous looks.

"Oh. My. God!" Andy emphasized each word.

All at once, everyone bolted out of the van and into the desert. Grabbing flashlights, they focused them to find an unconscious man lying apparently lifelessly on the dirt.

"I think that was legally your fault." Darcy blamed Jane.

"Get the first aid kit!" Jane ordered Darcy, in return, running over to the strange man and kneeling down next to him, alarmed. "Do me a favor and don't be dead. Please." Jane begged the unknown man.

When Andy approached Jane kneeling down beside her and the strange man, he looked down at him and widened his eyes. "Maybe we should take his shirt off...to make sure he's not bleeding." Andy gawked.

Jane looked at Andy in disbelief before asking in confusion, "Where did he come from?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whoa! Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR." Darcy spoke as soon as she got a good look at the big blonde man they accidentally hit with their van. The strange man was incredibly attractive with beautiful blue eyes that intensely stared into Andy's as he opened them. He looked down with concern at the man. Suddenly, he started groaning loudly before moving around roughly. Jane looked at everyone in confusion.

"Where did he come from?" she asked once again.

"That's...a very good question." Andy added, still staring at the mysterious man. Suddenly he sprang up from the desert dirt. Everyone immediately backed away as the strange man started pacing in circles, looking incredibly confused and lost.

"You all right?" Andy asked, concerned. The man seemed to not have heard him.

"Hammer?" he called out, repeatedly.

"Yeah. We can tell you're hammered." Darcy commented humorously.

"Oh my God!" Jane gasped as she looked down at the dirt where there appeared to be some sort of strange pattern etched into the sand. "Dr. Selvig, Andy – look at this! We have to move quickly before this all changes!"

Andy didn't hear Jane as he only kept his eyes on the odd man who was still striding around intimidatingly.

"Uhm…Jane, don't you think we should take him to the hospital? He's kind of being weird right now." Andy said hesitantly as he shined his flashlight towards the tall man.

"Father!" The tall man yelled out.

"He's fine! Look at him!" Jane waved it off casually as Andy looked at her in disbelief.

"Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!" The man screamed out angrily.

"Oh yeah, because he's totally fine!" Andy commented sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at Jane.

"Hospital." Jane succumbed quickly. "You go, I'll stay."

"You." The man pointed a finger at Dr. Selvig and Jane. "What realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?" Andy looked at him as if he were insane. The big man suddenly approached Andy, and grasped him by the shoulders and asked again, "I command you to answer."

"New Mexico!" Darcy interrupted and pulled out a Taser gun and pointed the red laser at the man as he let go of Andy and turned to look at Darcy.

"How dare you threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapon?" With no warning, Darcy fired the weapon towards the man, known as Thor – electrified wires shooting out of the Taser, zapping him violently in the chest. The blonde man convulsed from the shock of the Taser before falling to the ground unconscious. Andy, Jane, and Dr. Selvig all stared at Darcy in shock.

"What? He was freaking me out." She defended herself. After a few moments, Darcy and Dr. Selvig both managed to get the burly man into the back of the van.

"Next time you decide to Taser someone, make sure he's already in the car, okay?" Dr. Selvig told Darcy irritably as three of them worked together to get Thor into the back of the vehicle. "Jane! C'mon!" Andy yelled.

Jane and Andy closed the back doors and headed into the vehicle as they drove to the nearest hospital. Once they got to the hospital, they immediately took Thor in.

"Name?" The nurse asked politely as everyone stood in front of the receptionist desk in the hospital. Andy had a hesitant look on his face, "He said it was Thor?" He replied and looked at Jane who just nodded and shrugged.

The nurse spelled out his name out-loud as she typed into the computer before asking Andy once again, "And your relationship to him?"

"I've never met him before." Andy answered quietly.

"Until she hit him with a car." Darcy added and pointed to Jane.

"I grazed him." She corrected, "But she tasered him." Jane said, referring to Darcy.

"Yes, I did." Darcy proudly replied.

* * *

After leaving the big burly man known as Thor at the hospital, everyone returned to Jane's workstation to print photos of the Bifrost footage. As soon as they returned, everyone decided to stay up late, fueled with caffeine and excitement from what they spotted. They were all investigated the events that just took place.

"You don't think it was just another magnetic storm, do you?" Dr. Selvig asked Jane curiously the following morning.

"Look," Jane said as she scanned through her computer. "The lensing around these edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"A what?" Darcy asked, incredibly confused of what Jane was talking about and looked to Andy for an answer, but he was just as confused as she was.

"I thought you were a Science major?" Dr. Selvig asked dryly towards the young intern.

"Political science." Darcy corrected.

When Dr. Selvig shot a look at Jane, she replied, "She was the only applicant."

"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge – a "theoretical" connection between two different points of space-time." Dr. Selvig tried explaining to Darcy. He only received a blank look from the young girl.

"A wormhole." Jane further explained. Darcy made an "ah" face of understanding as Jane picked up the printed photo copy of the constellations and showed it to Dr. Selvig.

"Hey, look at this?" Jane said to Andy as she handed him a frame-grab of the Bifrost footage from the printer. As soon as he grabbed the picture he felt a surge through his body. His eyes were shut, but it felt as if they weren't as he looked around and saw he was in the middle of the town. But something was off, where were all the people? He did a 360 turn and saw wrecked buildings, exploded cars, and from a distance he could make out a towering metal suit of armor making its way toward him. Suddenly the face of the metal suit shifted and a red energy beam projected out at Andy. But before the beam could strike him his eyes opened and he was back in Jane's workstation.

"Andy? You alright?" Darcy asked as she came up beside him.

"Uh...yeah." Andy mumbled.

"You sure? Cause you stood there like you were frozen and your eyes were closed."

"It's probably just the caffeine wearing off." Andy replied and gave her a reassuring smile. All of a sudden Darcy gasped and pointed to the picture Andy was holding.

"Hey! Check this out!" Darcy gathered Jane and Erik's attention. They approached her and looked at the photo, everyone stared; thoroughly amazed when they noticed Thor was inside of the wormhole when it appeared.

"No. It can't be." Dr. Selvig breathed out in shock.

"I think I left something at the hospital." Jane suddenly said, quickly walking away.

* * *

Once everyone arrived at the County Hospital, they immediately went straight for the strange man's room – only to find that he wasn't there.

"Oh, my God!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Well...what now?" Andy added as they all left the room and hurried out the hospital, everyone piled into the van – Andy in the front seat, Jane in the passenger seat, and Dr. Selvig and Darcy in the back.

"I just lost my most important piece of evidence." Jane concluded in an angry huff "Typical." She sighed

"So, now what?" asked Darcy.

"We find him." Jane said, determined.

"Are you serious?" Andy asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Did you see what he did in there? The way he threatened us like that last night? I'm not sure finding him is the best idea." Dr. Selvig said worriedly.

"Our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event." Jane said. "And he can. So, we're gonna find him."

"Okay." Darcy sighed.

"So, we're gonna look all over New Mexico, right?" Dr. Selvig asked Jane wryly.

"Exactly." Jane smiled at him.

"Greeeat." Andy let out a sarcastically. He turned on the ignition and started to back out of the parking space – only to hit the man they were looking for.

"Seriously?!" Andy cried as everyone stumbled out of the van to find the big man on the ground. Andy ran towards him and kneeled down. "I'm so sorry. I swear we're not doing this on purpose!"

* * *

"You know, for a crazy homeless guy, he's pretty cut." Darcy complimented the big blonde man in an admiring tone. "You know, I think those jeans look better on him than they ever did on me." Andy added. The both of them were sitting at the table in Jane's lab, staring at Thor who was across the room with only a pair of jeans on that Andy gave him.

"I'm sorry I tased you." Darcy called towards Thor as he came out from the bathroom. He walked over to Jane's lab table with various equipment products that she worked extremely hard on and starts fiddling with the objects, making Jane instantly run over to stop him from touching her stuff. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" she snapped, after placing the cords back she gave him a judging look before walking away.

"Here's a shirt," Andy said he approached Thor and handed him a shirt.

"What is this?" asked Thor confused as he held up the T-shirt Andy had given to him to wear. He was pointing to a particular name tag that read "Peter." Andy was quick to remove the name tag and quickly threw it away. "..It's nothing" he replied, "Do they fit you right?"

"They will suffice." Thor replied simply.

"You're welcome." Andy responded quietly.

"This mortal form has grown weak." Thor said, finally putting a shirt on. "I need sustenance." He demanded.

* * *

They arrived at the local Diner and sat down at a table. Thor and Erik were on one side of the table, while Jane, Darcy, and Andy were across from them. Andy noticed the strange man kept occasionally glancing at him with that smoldering look of his. Andy couldn't explain it – but this man somewhat intrigued him. He was different, that was for sure.

"How'd you get inside that cloud?" Jane suddenly asked him curiously.

"Also, how could you eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry?" Darcy added as Thor shoveled food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for days. Instead of answering her, the blonde man only scooped more food into his mouth as everyone kept staring at him in disbelief. Then, Thor took a greedy drink of his coffee. "And you still haven't answered my question!" Once again, Jane was ignored as Thor held up his cup of coffee happily.

"This drink; I like it." Thor said, with a mouth full of food.

"I know." Darcy said towards the man. "It's great, right?"

"ANOTHER!" he shouted and unexpectedly smashed the empty coffee glass down onto the floor, making everyone jump and look at him as if he were crazy.

"What the hell was that?" Jane practically shouted at him. Andy got up from his seat and went to pick up the little glass pieces from the floor as he shot an apologetic look at the lady who ran the place.

"Sorry, Izzy. Just a little accident." he apologized before sitting down and facing Thor with a stern look. "What was that?"

"It was delicious." Thor said as if he did nothing wrong, "I want another."

"Well, you could have just said so."

"I just did."

"No, I mean, ask nicely."

"I meant no disrespect."

"All right. Well – no more smashing. Deal?"

"You have my word." Thor replied with a slight grin as he stared at Andy with his blue eyes.

"Good." Andy simply replied slightly looking up to catch Thor's gaze. All of a sudden they could hear another conversation being held.

"You missed all the excitement out at the crater!" One of the local men gossiped towards his neighbors at the bar table. "They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert." Everyone paused in their thinking at the table and all simultaneously turned to see what the others were talking about.

"Yeah, we were having a good time with it until the Feds showed up." Another man said.

Jane spoke up, rather curiously, "Excuse me. Did you say there was a satellite crash?"

"Yeah." One of the men responded to her.

"Oh my God, this is going on Facebook. Smile." Darcy said to Thor, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of him as he widely grinned.

"What did it look like; the satellite?" Selvig asked the man.

The local man turned towards Selvig and responded, "I don't know anything about satellites but it was heavy! I mean – nobody could lift it." Thor had a strange look on his face as he finished the food on his plate before getting up and heading over towards the burly local man. "They said it was radioactive. I had my hands all over it."

He gripped the man's arm and asked calmly, "Which way?"

Shocked at the blonde man's grip, the local man responded evenly, "Fifty miles west of here." Not even bothering in saying anything else, Thor let go of the man's arm and began to walk out of the Diner. As soon as Thor left the building, everyone followed out after him. Thor walked out into the streets, blocking the cars different directions as many people spat out profanities out at him. "Where are you going?" Jane asked him as she finally caught up.

"Fifty miles west of here." Thor answered her shortly.

"Why?"

"To get what belongs to me!"

"Oh – so you own a satellite now?" Andy interrupted.

"It's not what they say it is."

"Well, whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs. So – you just intend to go in there and take it?"

"Yes. If you take me there now – I'll tell you everything you wish there is to know."

"You'll tell me everything?" Jane said, convinced.

"Yes. All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir."

"Myeu-muh?" Darcy asked confused, pronouncing the word incorrectly.

"What's myeu-muh?" Andy added.

"Can I have a word, Jane?" Selvig asked, sounding like he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer as Jane, Darcy, and Andy followed to the side, out of Thor's hearing range.

"Please don't do this."

Softly, Jane argued back, "You saw what I saw last night. This is no coincidence. We have to find out what's in that crater." Dr. Selvig looked down at Jane concerned, "But I'm not talking about the crater; I'm talking about him." Everyone stole glanced at the strange man who called himself 'Thor'

"I don't know; I think he seems pretty harmless." Andy disagreed as he turned to see Thor innocently looking around the town, looking at everything in his view. "But he's promising us the answers!" Jane spoke excitedly. Dr. Selvig shook his head and replied his thoughts, "He's delusional. Listen to what he's saying. He's talking about Mjolnir and Thor and Bifrost. It's the stories I grew up with as a child."

"Dr. Selvig, please, we're just going to drive him! That's it!" Jane begged desperately.

"We?" Erik said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! We!" Jane exclaimed as she linked arms with Andy who was too caught off guard to reply.

Selvig stared at the two of them before saying, "He's dangerous, Jane."

Jane's eager smile slowly disappeared and reluctantly, she walked back over to where Thor was standing, still linked arms with Andy, "I'm sorry, but we can't take you."

Thor seemed displeased but said anyway, "Then, this is where we say goodbye." Jane jumped from surprise as the blonde man took her hand in his and kissed her palm sweetly.

Jane giggled, "Um… thank you?"

Then he suddenly turned to Andy, taking him into his arms and tightly embraced him. After releasing he took Andy's face into his hands, stared into eyes, and just smiled at him. He then turned to his new friends, "Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Andy, and Darcy… farewell…" He bowed.

"All right…Back to work," Dr. Selvig stated and the trio began to walk away with Andy falling behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they were walking back to Jane's lab – both Andy and Jane noticed a truck honking obnoxiously that passed in front of them right where Jane's lab station was. Everyone eyes widened in confusion "Hey!" Jane yelled, recognizing her most precious equipment strapped to the back of a pick-up truck. "That's my stuff!" She continued to yell but the truck drove off, ignoring her angry outburst. Everyone watched the van drive off in the distance with her important stuff. Turning, Jane gasped in horror as she sprinted for the laboratory making everyone follow after her. "What the hell is going on here?" she squeaked out in revulsion.

"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D." A man politely introduced himself.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Jane asked angrily, narrowing her golden-brown eyes onto Agent Coulson. "You can't do this!" She begged desperately as the workers of S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to take her equipment out of her beloved lab. Andy ignored the Agent and pushed past him trying to get another man to set down Jane's equipment that she worked so hard on; But it worked to no avail.

All of a sudden Erik pulled Andy and Jane aside, "This is a lot more serious than you guys think. Please. Let it go." He whispered. Jane looked at him appalled and said in a clearly angered and offended voice, "Let it go? Are you kidding me? This is my life."

"We're investigating a security threat, Ms. Foster." Coulson informed her, infuriatingly calm with the entire situation. Coulson walked up next to her and began to explain, "We need to appropriate all of Ms. Foster's records and all her atmospheric data."

"By appropriate, do you mean steal?" Jane asked furiously as she rambled over towards a van that was carrying all her important heavy equipment. The Agent operating the vehicle pushed Jane away as she tried to pry her gear away.

"Here." Coulson handed her a card. "This should more than compensate you for your trouble."

Irritably, Jane snatched the card from his hand and replied, "I can't just buy replacements at Radio Shack."

"She made most of this equipment herself." Andy added, coming up right next to Jane and glaring at the Agent in front of them.

"Then, I'm sure she can do it again." Coulson guaranteed, not even hesitating as he said this.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Jane spat, disgusted over the fact that she has spent more than half her life focusing on this and now it was all being torn away from her just like that.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster. But we're the good guys." Coulson assured her. "So are we!" Jane argued. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary." She proclaimed passionately, "And everything I know about this phenomenon – is either in this lab or in this book!" She held up her notebook of scientific notes. Coulson glanced at one of his fellow agents, gesturing for him to take the book, as well. "And you can't just take this away – hey!" Jane cried out as one of the Agents snatched the book from her and placed it in the van.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Coulson said, professionally and business-like. Andy had to take a deep breath to keep himself from unleashing his powers, not only would it make the situation worse, he didn't want anyone to know about his _special abilities._ This seemed to satisfy Coulson as he smiled at them all one last time before departing with his little S.H.I.E.L.D. crew, leaving Jane, Andy, Darcy, and Eric stranded in the abandoned and empty laboratory.

"Years of research – gone." Jane muttered, disbelievingly.

After S.H.I.E.L.D. left, everyone climbed up and situated themselves up on the roof of the now-empty laboratory, overlooking the entire view of the small town. They all sat in a single file line. Andy sighed, feeling worthless as he could have easily stopped them.

"They even took my iPod." Darcy complained, softly.

"What about the backups?" Andy asked.

"They took our backups." Jane responded, blatantly, "They took the backups of our backups. They were extremely thorough."

"I just downloaded, like, thirty songs onto there." Darcy complained, yet again.

"Could you please stop with your iPod?" asked Jane, clearly more than a little irritable. A moment passed when she asked, "Who are these people?"

"Whoever they are –they suck." Andy sulked as he comforted Jane.

"I knew this scientist." Selvig stated, catching the other three's attention. "The pioneer in gamma radiation. S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up – and he wasn't heard from again." Selvig explained mysteriously.

"They're not going to do that to us." Jane told Selvig and everyone in a surprisingly positive tone. "I'm going to get everything back."

"C'mon, please." Selvig practically begged Jane. "Let me contact one of my colleagues. He's had some dealings with these people before. I'll e-mail him and maybe he can help."

"Erik…they took your laptop too." Andy sighed.

* * *

Andy and Jane both waited patiently inside Jane's large van in the middle of the small town; Jane in the passenger seat and Andy in the driver's seat. Both of them were sitting in silence.

"I'm so sorry Jane." Andy finally spoke up.

"We ARE going to get everything back." Jane replied in a stern tone. All of a sudden Andy noticed a familiar blonde strutting across the street, "Jane isn't that-" Andy began and looked at his friend who looked out the window in bewilderment as they saw him enter the local pet store.

"Drive." Jane said to Andy with excitement in her voice.

As soon as Andy pulled up beside the pet shop, he slid his window open and yelled out, "Hey! You still need a lift?" Thor turned around, and seemed elated to see them as he quickly made his way to Jane's van. Jane suddenly began to move to the backseat, "Jane don't-" Andy began to protest but it was too late Thor was opening the passenger door and happily entered.

"I've never done anything like this before." Jane commented from the back after moments of silence as Andy drove to the site where the supposed satellite was located. Andy then peered over at Thor, " Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Many times." Thor responded, and smiled making Andy scoff at the comment.

"What? You've done this before?!" Jane questioned.

"Mmm, not exactly like this, but I've done _some _things." Andy replied, recalling memories with the X-Men, "But you're brave to do this Jane. I kind of admire you." Andy chuckled.

"Well – they stole my entire life's work." Jane explained in an angry huff. "I don't really have much left to lose."

"Both of you are clever. Far more clever than anyone else in this Realm." Thor suddenly said, as Andy caught Thor looking at him.

"You said Realm? Realm?" Jane suddenly questioned.

"You think me, strange?" asked Thor, curiously with a small smile.

"Yeah." Andy said, bluntly. Ironically he was calling someone strange when he could easily lift a car...with his mind.

"Good strange or bad strange?" questioned Thor with a slight smirk forming at the corner of his mouth as he stared at Andy for a reaction.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Andy smiled towards Thor before hitting a bump on the road and swerving back onto the road making everyone laugh, "I'm sorry," Andy chuckled. Their laughing came to a gradual stop, "Who are you?" asked Jane abruptly. But Thor hesitated, and Jane spoke up again, "_Really_?"

He smiled and replied oddly with a smile, "You'll see soon enough."

"But you owe us answers!" Andy replied. Once again, Thor paused to look at him as Andy heatedly turned back to face the road before he said, "What you seek; it's a bridge."

"Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" asked Jane, curiously.

"More like a Rainbow bridge." Thor corrected. Andy slightly turned to glance at Jane and then they both turn to look at Thor, "God I hope you're not crazy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter, we're getting close to end! And if you guys are wondering what Andy looks like in this story check it out my polyvore link on my profile.**

**Let me know what you guys think :D**

Chapter 4

The sun had set when they were finally coming up to the crash site. A faint light was illuminating the valley beyond. As the van approached the site closer, they saw that the glow appeared to have come from a massive S.H.I.E.L.D. base. They approached the site in the van closer but still remaining out-of-sight from the workers down there. Andy noticed around the specific crater – there were vehicles, trailers, barricades. Armed guards were securing over a razor-wire fenced gate that appeared to have reached fifty yards from the crater's edge, enclosing the complex. Clear, plastic access tubes with junction boxes lead to a translucent cube structure erected in the middle of the crater. Slyly and quietly – Andy managed to park the van outside the base unit, making sure to remain hidden so that they wouldn't get caught. Jane grabbed a pair of binoculars before everyone left the van. Andy offered his jacket to Jane and kindly put it around her as it was terribly dark and freezing outside as everyone carefully kneeled or crawled on the desert dirt to remain hidden. Approaching the edge of the hill – Andy laid flat on his stomach next to Jane as she peered through the binoculars, "That's no satellite crash!" Jane quietly exclaimed, "They would have hauled away the wreckage. They wouldn't have built a city around it." Jane added.

All of a sudden Andy felt warmth come over him and slightly got up to see Thor putting his jacket around him, "You're going to need this."

"Wh-Wait-you don't-" Andy stuttered but was interrupted by thunder rumbling overhead in the mysterious dark sky.

"Stay here." Thor ordered both of them – but he was still staring down at Andy as he said it. "Once I have the Mjolnir, I will return what they stole from you." He shifted his attention to Jane "Deal?"

Jane seemed to have snapped back into reality as she passed him a stern look and replied, "No! Look what's down there! You can't just walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out!"

"It's too dangerous." Andy added. Thor glanced at both of them and responded, "I'm going to fly out." Before they could protest– Thor was already heading down towards the crater, leaving the two behind.

_Fly? _Andy thought to himself, _If I can fly maybe he isn't crazy after all. _

The both of them observed intently as Thor snuck through the fence, managing to tear it miraculously apart and accomplish to somehow fit through the barrier. In amazement and awe and a bit of confusion – Andy watched with complete interest as Thor hides out of view when a pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrives to the unusual site in a Jeep to probably investigate what the large gap in the fence was. Both Jane and Andy froze in anticipation – wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly, a mass crack of lightning illuminated the dreary night sky –revealing the silhouette of the large blonde man standing outside the driver's Jeep. Noticing the big man, the Agents both reached for their weapons but they weren't fast enough as Thor elbowed the driver across the jaw, causing him to drop his weapon and making him slump over the wheel, most likely passed out. The other Agent on the other side of the Jeep started to raise a shotgun at Thor making Andy tense. Unexpectedly – Thor grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, yanking it out of the poor Agent's hands before thrusting the hilt back – ending up smashing the Agent's jaw.

The two watched eagerly as Thor reached into the Jeep, grabbing a rain coat to blend in more. Thor, now wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. rain coat, made his way across the base, passing Agents and the trained Agents themselves never looked at him. Another S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent approached the abandoned Jeep, and spots the two unconscious Agents that Thor knocked out. He quickly called into his radio, "Agents down! We've got a perimeter breach!" All of sudden an alarm was blaring overhead and Jane and Andy sunk lower to the ground to avoid being noticed. Jane suddenly picked up her phone and began dialing Erik, "Did he pick up?" Andy asked her, "…no," Jane sadly replied, "But I left him a voicemail." Jane added with panic in her voice. And to make things worse it began to rain. Coulson emerged from the S.H.E.L.D. command trailer and marched across the mud, radio to his ear, making Andy and Jane duck from being seen.

Amidst all the fighting going on, suddenly – a spotlight swept over them. They both heard the sound of dogs and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents approaching.

"Let's go!" Jane instantly grabbed Andy's arm, preparing to bail the place. Andy hesitated for a moment, that's when the two of them heard Thor roaring from the center of the base. "Andy we have to go now!" Jane yelled. He was torn, he could easily get Thor if he used his powers but he knew he couldn't. Things were already getting out of hand and he didn't want to make it worse. He had no choice but to go with Jane. They took one last look before running back to the van.

* * *

"We can't just leave him there!" Andy persisted.

"Why not?" Eric retorted.

"You didn't see what we saw." Andy replied. All of a sudden Darcy catches everyone's attention as she points out something in a book, "Hey! Myeu-muh!" She exclaimed. Andy and Jane look at the illustration of a hammer that looked a lot like the one at the crash site and then look back up to Eric.

"Where did you find this?" Jane quickly asked,

Selvig grabs the book from them and quickly closes it, **"**In the children's section, I wanted to show you how ridiculoushis story was." Andy and Jane exchange looks, unconvinced by Eric's words.

"Aren't you the one who's always told me to chase down all leads, all possibilities? This man could have all the answers to my questions!" Jane continued.

"I was talking about science, not magic!" He replied.

While Jane and Eric argued back and forth Andy went and sat down beside Darcy who was also just watching as the two bickered. The two watched, shifting their heads back and forth as the two argued. All of sudden Darcy speaks up again, "A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshipped them as deities." Everyone pauses and looks at her, surprised by her unexpectedly insightful input. Darcy just shrugs with a slight smile. Jane points at her, grateful for the support, "Yes! Exactly! Thank you!"

Eric slouched back in his chair and looked at the three in front of him. "If you do this, you'll find yourself in a situation that I won't be able to get you out of this time."

"I'll help you." Darcy peeps. Andy and Jane gratefully look at her, while Eric just sits there and sighs, as he knew there was no stopping them.

* * *

Jane and Andy returned to their trailer. The two of them lay their side by side staring up at the ceiling. Andy slightly turned over looking outside to see if there was any sign of Eric and Thor.

"You like him don't you?" Jane suddenly asked as she lay on her side and propped her head on her fist.

"Me? Wh-wh-I. No." Andy stuttered.

"I think you two would be cute together…" Jane smiled and returned to looking at the ceiling.

"Jane, please stop trying to find me a boyfriend, just so we can double date." Andy smirked, "What's his name again? Keith?"

"That's _Dr_. Keith Kincaid." Jane corrected him while playfully nudging him, "and I'm not trying to set you guys up, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Oh please," Andy sighed, "Besides…I don't think I'm ready for-" There was an abrupt knocking that interrupted him; Jane and Andy look at each other before getting up to answer the door. Standing outside was Thor with Eric slung over his shoulder.

"Erik!" Jane exclaimed, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Not injured at all." As Thor enters, he bangs Eric's head on the doorway, "Sorry, my friend." He smirked.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"We drank. We fought. He made his ancestors proud."

"Put him on the bed." Jane ordered.

Thor moved through the small trailer carrying Selvig, like a bear lugging another bear, smashing into things along the way, until he finally sets Eric down on the bed. Selvig awakens groggily and looks up at him through bleary eyes, "I still don't believe you're the God of Thunder," He chuckled, "…But you ought to be."

Thor grins and pats him on the cheek. As Eric drifts off to sleep Thor pulls a blanket over him. Jane and Andy look at each other wide eyed and stunned by their friendship. Thor turns back to Andy and looks around. "These are your chambers?"

"It's just temporary." Jane embarrassingly explained as she and Andy looked around the small trailer as it was in a state of perpetual disorder, scattered with various books, old pizza boxes, and everything else in between.

"We don't usually have visitors…" Andy sighed as Thor picked up one of his socks. Andy quickly snatched it from him and put it away.

"How about you two go outside!" Jane exclaimed with a big grin and began to usher the two outside. Before they were out the door Andy glared at Jane as she mouthed the word "Roof" and signaled upwards.

* * *

"Ever since I got here, I found this spot to be very comforting." Andy began to explain, "I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep, or when Eric and Jane are driving me crazy with all their science talk, or if I just want to look at the stars." He finished as he looked around at the quiet town and then up at the stars. His attention then shifted to the blazing fire in front of them, "I'm really glad you're safe." Andy suddenly added.

"You've been very kind." Thor spoke up as he watched Andy, "I've been far less grateful than you deserve." He softly said.

"Well I kind of hit you with the van so it kind of evens out." Andy smirked.

"You are not like the others are you?" Thor suddenly asked.

"I-What do you mean?"

"You are special," Thor explained, "You are no ordinary human." He smiled.

He didn't know what it was, but Andy felt comfortable with Thor. Like he could trust him. Before he knew it he was showing him his power by turning his hand invisible. And much to his surprise, Thor looked pleased and relaxed about it; he wasn't shocked or appalled, "I guess you and I are not so different after all." he smiled.

"Not so different?" Andy scoffed, "You came out of the sky and talked about things I heard from stories as a kid. And me…I come from nowhere." He sighed, trying to change the subject.

"Where _did _you come from? I want to know, and I won't take 'no' for an answer." Thor smiled and leaned back in one of the lawn chairs.

Andy sighed, feeling hesitant to talk about his past, but thought that it would be good if he could get some things off his mind. He seemed to be in a daze as he stared into the fire and began his story with how he found out about his powers and how he was approached by Prof. Xavier, going to the school, meeting others like him and becoming a team with all of them. And then he quickly mentioned Peter to which Thor paused him for a moment.

"Is this the Peter that was on the shirt you gave me?"

"Yeah." Andy sighed and quickly continued on and explained the events of Alkali Lake and then how they fought against Magneto and a former X-Men member; Jean Grey who turned into the Phoenix after her resurrection.

"After that, the school was a different place. After the whole situation with Jean everyone was cautious when it came to me. And then one day I was brought into a room where everyone gathered and suggested the idea to telepathically repress most of my abilities in case I was to lose control like Jean." Andy began to feel tears forming in his eyes, "The people I trusted the most were afraid of me and treated me like a ticking time bomb. And the one person I needed wasn't there when I needed him the most. He treated me how everyone else did..." He bowed his head and let out a small sigh as a tear rolled down his face, "And so I left and I came here." Andy sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

All of a sudden he was pulled forward and felt warmth on his body that came from something other than the fire. His eyes were wide and still watery as he felt tight bulging arms wrapped around him. Thor pulled away and placed Andy's face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, "I would never treat you like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thor wakes up, looks down to see Andy still sleeping, nuzzled against him. He slightly opens his eyes, looks up at him and smiles. Thor stands, offers his hand and helps Andy to his feet. He looked out at the sky and saw that it was a peculiarly beautiful day outside. The sky was blue as ever and the weather was perfect.

Andy took in a deep breath and smiled before Thor helped him down off a ladder. While walking into the lab they hear a groggy, hung-over Eric emerge from the trailer. He quickly eyes the two, "I need some coffee." He spoke and the three head inside Smith Motors.

Darcy and Eric sit at a card table, drinking coffee. Thor holds a couple plates as Andy makes eggs on a hotplate. Jane walks in with a smile on her face as she sees the two cooking together. Andy scoops eggs onto plates and Thor takes them over the table.

"Thanks." Jane smiles.

"You're very welcome."

Andy joined them at the table with a couple more plates; he and Thor sit with the others and start to eat. While everyone continued to eat Andy sat back and looked at everyone, it was a cheesy but he hasn't felt this happy in while. Over breakfast Thor returned Jane's research book to her and began explaining to her the Nine Realms of the Cosmos. After they all finished, everyone worked together to clean up the dishes and Jane explained a theory to Eric.

"It's a beautiful theory, Jane." Eric told her, "But you won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it. Not without hard evidence."

Suddenly, there was a knocking. Andy turned around to see something that left him in such a shock that he dropped the plate he was drying off. As it shattered everyone else turned to look and was shocked as well. Andy, Eric, Darcy and Jane stood there and stared as they saw a beautiful woman accompanied by three men dressed in Asgardian armor excitedly waving through the glass door.

"I don't believe it…" Selvig whispered with disbelief.

"Unbelievable…" Andy added, staring at them in amazement before he asked, "Who are they?"

The burly man of the three men stood up and announced in a proud voice, "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Surely you've heard tales of Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing, and I, Volstagg the Svelte?" Eric only looked at Volstagg's massive gut; he added in a grumble, "Well, perhaps I've put on a little more muscle since I was here last."

"That would have been a thousand years ago? Northern Europe?" Jane spoke up.

"Exactly! Those lovely herring people. They worshipped us!" Volstagg reminiscenced, proudly. Thor grinned, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder as he acknowledged them all.

"My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." Thor said, sadly.

"We're here to take you home." Fandral expressed to him, joyfully. Andy felt sadden when he heard what Fandral had just said.

"You know I can't. My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile." The Asgardians exchanged puzzled looks. The beautiful dark-haired lady known as Sif, stepped up to Thor and softly informed him, "Thor… your father still lives." All of sudden, before anyone else could mutter a word; they heard a dangerous rumbling in the distance coming from the desert. Everyone formed a line outside of Jane's lab as they stared at the dark chaos that was forming in the desert.

"…Was somebody else coming?" Darcy cautiously asked. Just then, the Bifrost funnel exploded down to the ground answering her question. Townspeople began to fill the streets, staring at the rousing fire fight in the distance. Thor and the Asgardians prepared for battle before he turned to Andy and ordered in a command, "Andy you have to leave."

Andy looked at him hesitantly, "What about you? You know I can help"

"I'm staying here." He replied bravely "Thor's going to fight with us!" Volstagg added excitingly.

"My friends," Thor began and walked over to them, "I am just a man, I will only be in the way, or worst get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety."

"Well if you're staying then I'm staying." Andy quickly interjected.

"We'll need some time." Thor nodded as he took Andy and everyone else split up. Hurriedly, Andy and Thor cleared the streets as quickly as they possibly could; loading confused townspeople into indoors, anywhere where it was safe and hauling little children into the back of trucks.

Andy was in the middle of the street when he realized a towering metal being coming closer. It all seemed familiar to him; and that's when he remembered the vision he had when he touched the picture of Thor in the Bifrost. It shot a beam from its face and destroyed a nearby building. All of a sudden Lady Sif and the Warriors Three came into view. They walked down the street toward The Destroyer; ready to take it on. Places and cars were blowing up left and right as the metal machine made its way deeper into the town. The Asgardians were easily subdued and began to fall back before being struck with a blast from The Destroyer.

As Andy helped Jane, Darcy and Eric get to safety he noticed Thor wasn't by his side and frantically turned around to see him helping his friends. Thor then whipped around with Lady Sif's shield on his arm and faced The Destroyer.

"What's he doing?!" Andy yelled and began to run after him, before getting pulled back by Jane. They stood there, watching everything unfold. Thor stood there before the monstrous Destroyer. Andy couldn't hear what was being said but it looked as if he was trying to talk to it. After a moment, The Destroyer seemed to change its mind for a brief moment. Andy let out a relieved sigh as the Destroyer appeased down and began to turn around. But it was like a switch had flipped and in and instant The Destroyer whipped its enormous arm around, swatting Thor. Everyone could hear the sickening crack of breaking bones as he goes flying through the air. Thor lands in a crumpled, broken heap in front of everyone. Andy watched in horror as he lay there lifeless, "No…" was all he could mutter before breaking away from Jane and taking off towards Thor.

"It's over." Thor whispered as Andy knelt down beside him.

"No." Andy shook his head, as his eyes got glossy and tears began to form. "It's not over." He exhaled, gently caressing Thor's face, and trying to fight back his tears.

"You're safe." He said, smiling gently in relief.

"_We're_ safe," Andy corrected, cupping his rough face in his shaky hands.

"It's over," he repeated softly, so softly that he could barely hear him. Andy could tell it was getting harder for him to breath and he was slowly drifting away.

"No.." Andy repeated softly as Thor's eyes began to slowly close. He wasn't able to hold in his tears any longer and they began to steadily flow down his face. All of sudden he heard the mechanic sound of the Destroyer as it turned around triumphantly. Andy wiped the tears from his face one last time and stood up glaring at the towering machine. His fist were clenched as he saw it walking away. He held out his arm with his palm opened towards The Destroyer and immediately it stopped in place. As Andy lifted his hand higher The Destroyer lifted as well and he quickly whipped it around so it was facing him. Its face-plate began to light up and it quickly shot a beam at Andy, who quickly held up his other hand to create a force field. Anger engulfed him and was ready to unleash hell on the ancient monster, but something happened. The Destroyer's face slightly shifted and Andy began to feel the beam breaking through his force field. It became so strong that he had to use both hands to protect himself. All of sudden he was distracted by something flying through the air coming for Thor's lifeless body. Right before his eyes Thor's arm whipped out as Mjolnir came to his hands, instantly following the hammer came lighting from the sky that illuminated Thor's body and covered his body in full battle armor.

While distracted, the Destroyer was able to break through Andy's force field and he was sent flying back. But before he was able to hit the ground he felt someone come up from behind him and swoop him up. "Oh. My. God." Andy enunciated as he looked up and saw Thor clad in his Asgardian clothes. He set Andy down with a smile and turned to face the Destroyer, holding Mjolnir in his hand, the Mighty Thor strikes the Destroyer and it smashes down on the road. Thor swings Mjolnir around and takes off straight up into the air, as the Destroyer gets back on its feet and looks up at the Thunder God. Storm clouds gather around Thor as he summons gale force winds. Debris from the battle begins to rise up into the sky. The Destroyer stays there, kept grounded by its massive weight. It lifts its head up at the Thunder God, opens its face-plate, locks it in place and unleashes its blast. Thor dives downwards straight at it, with Mjolnir before him. Mjolnir collides with the Destroyer's fiery energy blast, overpowering it, pushing it back, and forcing it downwards at the Destroyer. Thor jams his hammer deep into the Destroyer's faceplate. The fiery energy within the creature builds up and explodes within him, firing out of all his openings. Thor smashes the Destroyer to the ground in a tremendous heap, the fiery energy within it extinguished forever. Thor pulls Mjolnir from its faceplate and nonchalantly walks away from its lifeless carcass.

"So, is this how you normal look?" Andy gawked.

"More or less." Thor grinned, confidently.

"It's a good look." Andy grinned and nodded his head.

"Excuse me!" They heard someone shout and turned to see a battered Agent Coulson approaching them. "Donald... I don't think you've been completely honest with me." He adds.

Thor quickly walks over to him, "You and I – we fight for the same cause – the protection of this world. From this day forward – count me as your ally." Then, Thor stepped next to Jane and said, "If you return the items you have taken from Jane Foster."

"Stolen," Jane protested.

"Borrowed," Coulson corrected. Both Andy and Jane shot him a glare, Coulson quickly continued, "You'll get your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research." He finished.

Angling his head up towards the beautiful blue sky, Thor shouted, "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Andy and Jane share glances of confusion. When nothing happens, Thor looks to his friends with an expression of concern, "He doesn't answer."

"Then we are stranded." Hogun replied.

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted once more, "If you can hear me we need you now!" Suddenly, the Bifrost explodes down from the sky. The Asgardians grin as everyone else looks on with amazement. As Lady Sif and the Warriors Three go towards the Bifrost Thor hangs back to talk to Andy once more.

"I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word, I _will _return. For you" He sweetly says before placing a kiss on Andy's forehead, "Deal?"

Before answering Andy rushes his lips into Thor's and wraps his arms around his neck as they passionately kiss, "Deal." Andy grins. And with that Thor and the Asgardians leap into the Bifrost. For a second Andy, Jane, Eric, Darcy, and Coulson look up with concern at the hole in the sky, where excess Bifrost energy builds up around it.

"Something's wrong…" Andy whispers.

Moments later, the Bifrost energy explodes in the sky like fireworks firing in all directions. Everyone stands, watching in amazement. Andy looks back up at the sky, distraught. He knows the significance of what's just happened.

_"It's gone."_


End file.
